Xenon
|eyes = *Red *Black |skin = Pale (almost translucent) |family = *Gaiana (wife) *Draco (co-leader) *Zenobia (coven mate) *Lucius (brother-in-law) *Despina (sister-in-law) *Zephyros (former co-leader) ♰ *Vasilios (former co-leader) ♰ *The Greek guard |abilities = Basic vampiric abilities |special = Tactile telepathy |job = Leader of the Greek Coven |loyalty = *Volturi *Old Greek Coven |hideg = yes}} Xenon is one of the three leaders of the original Greek Coven. He is the husband of Gaiana. He is widely accepted as the overall leader of the Old Greek coven, and possesses the gift of tactile telepathy, the supernatural talent to read all thoughts and memories a person has ever had with a single touch. He uses Clysea to change the loyalties of the vampires whom he wants to join the Greeks and secure his power status. Biography Early Life Xenon was born in Greece in the 1300s B.C. He was transformed into a vampire at 23 and joined forces with Zephyros and Vasilios, later. He later killed the two to gain more power and rule the coven. By 500 AD, the Greeks had been attacked by the Romanian and Italian covens and had nearly been destroyed. Along with Draco and Lucius, Xenon ruled the Greeks, although he generally acted as its spokesperson. The original Greeks, under the three ancients' leadership, set down the laws of the vampire world and punished those who did not follow them, as it posed the threat of discovery of Vampire world, under the order of the Volturi. ''Breaking Dawn'' During the Volturi Confrontation in 2006, Xenon and the other Greeks arrived to witness the destruction of the Cullens and their allies. In Alice's vision, Xenon stood back with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Megan , Gaiana, Despina, Lucius, Draco, and Zenobia, as well as a few other Volturi guards, as they watched the Volturi's soldiers taken out one-by-one. Angered by their losses, Draco and Caius join the fight, only to be killed by Tanya and Kate of the Denali coven. Then, Lucius and Marcus are left out in the open, only to be killed by Vladimir, Stefan, and Dacian of the Romanian and Dacian coven. Xenon then runs into battle towards Alisya and Kyran and rips off Alisya's head. He then chokes up Kyran, but Jimmy kicks him towards Jayma, who holds him down with her power while Kyran beheads him by ripping his head from his lower jaw, partially beheading him. But, since battle never occurred and Nahuel and Huilen arrived, the confrontation was over and Xenon with the rest of his coven leave for Athens, Greece. Physical Description Xenon has ashy blond hair and eyelashes that almost look pale gray (though it looks almost entirely white in the movies), and is 5'10" tall. He wears simple black clothes that could pass for modern but hinted at older design. Xenon's skin has the same powdery look as the Volturi's, though it is not as pronounced due to the lack of mobilization of his body. His eyes, as well as Draco's, are dark burgundy since the two vampires feed on human blood. He speaks in a smooth tandem. Personality and Traits Xenon is noted as cunning, ambitious and vengeful regarding the Italian's and Romanian's. He has strong survival instinct, can even when driven by vengeance. He and Gaiana have a tendency to end each others' sentences. Powers and Abilities Tactile telepathy Xenon possesses the gift of "tactile telepathy", an ability to read people's minds; he can reach far more deeply into a person's mind than Edward Cullen, because he is capable of reading every thought, feeling and memory a person has ever had in the past. This power works very effectively in gathering information and looking into thoughts that his subjects may want to hide. It is, however, limited by his need to touch the subject in order for him to access that mind. Because of this power, he can learn any visitor's past and intentions of their visit. When interrogating a criminal, he uses his power to examine the guilty party's mind and see the proof they present. It has also happened on occasion that he discovers individuals with intriguing capabilities by seeing them through someone else's memories, such as Jane and Alec, Bella, Benjamin, Kate, Zafrina and Alice. Since his power is mental-based, it can be blocked by Bella's power to shield. Relationships Gaiana Gaiana is Xenon's wife. After meeting Gaiana, he fell in love with and courted her successfully and she agreed to become his wife. They remain totally loyal, devoted to and in love with each other. Xenon values her life more than his talented guard members, as he always makes sure that she is closely protected, even in Athens. Draco Draco is the co-leader of the coven and the most ruthless out of the three. Lucius Lucius is the co-leader of the coven and the husband of Despina, as well as the older brother of Gaiana, making him Xenon's brother-in-law. Aro Aro is a former member of the coven and the leader of the Volturi. He used to be Gaiana and Xenon's personal bodyguard until he left the coven when it was attacked by the Romanians and Italians. He joined Marcus and created the Volturi. Caius later on joined them. The Volturi The Volturi is an ally of the Greeks and the Greeks was partially the reason why Aro created it. Kyran Kyran is a vampire and the leader of the infamous Hoosier Coven. During the confrontation, during Alice's vision, after the number of losses to both sides, Xenon joins the fight and runs towards Brianna and Kyran, he then rips off her head and chokes Kyran. But Vladimir kicks him towards Kate who uses her power to subdue Xenon. Kyran then walks coldly and slowly towards Xenon, he is then killed by the three, avenging Kyran's mate Brianna, by ripping his head from his lower jaw, partially beheading him. Cora Cora is Xenon and Gaiana's personal bodyguard. And one of the most valued member of the coven. See also Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Old Greek Coven Category:Old Greek coven leaders Category:Coven Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Mated Vampires Category:Volturi witnesses